Uma boa pizza
by julielal
Summary: Traduction de Paula Lírio. James et Sirius ne peuvent pas se passer d'une bonne pizza. Peut importe où ils se trouvent. slash JP/SB, UA, beta par Archea


**Titre:** Uma Boa Pizza

**Auteur:** Paula Lírio

**Beta de l'auteur:** Ivinne

**Traductrice : **Julielal

**Beta de la traductrice : **Archea

**Sommaire :** James et Sirius ne peuvent pas se passer d'une bonne pizza. Peut importe où ils se trouvent.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter and co. est à JKR, et l'histoire à Paula Lírio

* * *

Depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous avons l'habitude de sortir ensemble, rien que nous deux, une fois par mois. Juste pour oublier les intrigues du monde et nous comporter comme les imbéciles mal grandis que nous n'avions jamais cessé d'être. Nous allions à la pizzeria et nous nous bourrions la panse jusqu'à en avoir le ventre lourd et douloureux. Nous buvions des litres de Bièraubeurre, puis passions plus d'une demi-heure incapables de nous lever.

Ensuite, nous allions au cinéma, pour voir un film d'action plein de sang et de grossièretés, rire de la stupidité des acteurs et de leurs interprétations atroces. Nous achetions le plus grand pot de pop corn possible, bien salé, et d'énormes gobelets pleins de glaçons, d'arômes artificiels et de colorants. Nous nous asseyions côté à côte, et c'est ainsi que des choses commencèrent à se produire.

* * *

Il venait me chercher au travail le dernier vendredi de chaque mois. Je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression d'être une jeune fille attendant son amoureux pour aller se bécoter et se tripoter.

Il faisait très attention à bien arriver un peu avant que mon service ne soit terminé afin de pouvoir klaxonner et faire croire qu'il était très pressé. Ensuite, il me souriait en me voyant arriver, et m'appelait 'chéri' pour me faire honte.

Je montais dans la voiture en le traitant de tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête, et il éclatait de rire, ravi de m'avoir cassé les pieds avec succès.

Nous passions une demi-heure supplémentaire dans la voiture à essayer de décider où aller. Tout ça même en sachant très bien que, en fin de compte, la pizzeria était le meilleur endroit.

Ce jour là ne se passa pas vraiment différemment. Jusqu'à ce moment.

Lorsque la première pizza arriva, il affecta de manger avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Je connais James comme la paume de ma main, et je sais qu'il a l'air d'un grand malade quand il mange (pas que je sois beaucoup mieux) et une fois que tous les gens assis près de nous se furent fait une première impression, il commença à enfourner les parts comme s'il avait passé plusieurs jours dans le désert sans rien à manger.

J'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais rien qu'un peu.

Après que nous eussions fini de nous bâfrer, l'ambiance était étrangement lourde. Comme si l'un de nous gardait un secret qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Tout à fait ridicule, évidemment. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre James et moi**.** Tout du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Lorsque le poids de notre estomac eut diminué, nous sortîmes de la pizzeria et nous dirigeâmes vers le cinéma. Nous ne dîmes presque rien pendant le trajet. C'était comme un premier rendez-vous raté, où les deux personnes auraient déjà perdu tout intérêt pour l'autre. Je ne trouvai rien à dire d'intéressant. Et j'étais peut-être plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas. Il passa exactement dix minutes à feindre un intérêt pour le film. J'eus du mal à ne pas rire de son expression d'enthousiasme déplorablement surjouée**.** Cela me rappela les cours de Slughorn, et son attitude faussement attentive quand le vieux se vantait.

Ensuite, je sentis une main se poser sur mon genoux. L'envie de rire me saisit sur le champ et, soudain, ce fut moi qui prétendit être absorbé par le film.

Il caressa lentement ma cuisse et appuya légèrement dessus. Je faillis bien hurler « Que diable fais-tu, Potter ? », en une parfaite imitation de Lily Evans, mais je me retins lorsque je me rendis compte que sa braguette était partiellement ouverte.

J'aurais dû, j'imagine, me sentir confus, m'interroger sur ma sexualité, sur notre amitié. Mais... eh bien, il nous faut admettre qu'une seule de nos têtes peut raisonner à la fois.

Nous étions amis et célibataires. Pas besoin de nous justifier.

Je posai également une main sur sa jambe et répétai ses mouvements d'une manière presque chorégraphiée. Il commença à rire comme un dément, parfaitement conscient du défi que je lui lançais. La salle n'était pas pleine, le film n'était pas de la meilleure qualité, mais il y avait suffisamment de gens pour voir ce que nous étions en train de faire.

« On se tire d'ici ? » me murmura t-il, toujours sans me regarder.

Nous finîmes sur je ne sais quelle place de parking, à nous masturber comme si nos vie en dépendaient. Je me sentais plus excité que je ne l'avais jamais été.

« Allons à mon appartement, » dis-je sans lâcher son pénis.

« Bien, » dit-il avec un rire. « Mais ça va être dur si tu n'arrêtes pas de me provoquer. »

Il m'amena chez moi, et nous n'atteignîmes jamais le canapé du salon. Nous fermâmes la porte d'entrée et n'allumâmes même pas la lumière avant de nous jeter par terre et de nous empoigner l'un l'autre comme deux adolescents en rut.

Je me rappelle parfaitement du bruit que firent les boutons de nos chemises en rebondissant contre les murs et de l'odeur de pop corn sur ses mains.

J'étais tendu, je croyais qu'il allait vouloir que ce soit moi qui lui cède.

Il ne me posa pas la question. Il se mit à quatre pattes, à ma merci.

C'était la première fois que je couchais avec un homme.

* * *

« Argh ! Je ne me rappelle même pas du nom du film ! » dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain, entièrement nu, sans même une serviette autour de la taille.

« Quelque chose 'Sanglante II' » répondis-je. « Hey ! Tu es en train de mettre de l'eau partout ! »

« On s'en fiche de l'eau, Black, » dit-il en riant et en prenant des poses de mannequin. « Tu as tout ce corps d'athlète à admirer. »

« Oui, bien sûr Potter, » répliquai-je en montrant du doigt ses jambes osseuse, puis mon propre corps. « Un corps d'athlète, c'est cela. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Ton corps est loin d'être aussi beau que le mien, Black, » expliqua t-il.

« Ah non ? »

« Non. »

Je sortis de la chambre et m'agenouillai devant lui pour prendre son membre dans ma bouche. Évidemment, ce ne fut pas une fellation parfaite. C'était ma première fois.

Mais qu'un homme comme moi accomplisse ce genre de tâche, ça doit suffire.

Ok, ok. Il n'eut pas l'air de vouloir se plaindre. Il dansait le quadrille contre mon visage, voulait s'enfoncer plus profond que ce que je pouvais supporter.

Je fis cesser ses mouvements et le léchai, essayant de comprendre comment tout ça fonctionnait. Et comment les femmes arrivent à faire ça aussi bien.

Mais avant que je ne parvienne à déchiffrer le code secret, il me fit me relever, saisit mon visage entre ses mains et me traîna jusqu'au lit.

A partir de ce moment, le dernier vendredi de chaque mois, nous sortîmes pour oublier les intrigues du monde, nous comporter comme les imbéciles mal grandis que nous n'avions jamais cessé d'être... et baiser.

* * *

Un jour, il y a sept ans, il vint me chercher au travail avec une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. Une expression que l'on ne peut voir chez James que lorsqu'il est en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

« Tu te rappelles Lily ? » me demanda t-il alors qu'il se garait sur le parking de la pizzeria.

« Ton amourette de lycée ? » demandai-je. Le souvenir de toutes les fois où elle l'avait rejeté sans la moindre pitié me fit monter le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, » répondit-il sans croiser mon regard. « Je vais me marier avec elle. »

J'aurais peut-être dû me sentir trahi, irrité, jaloux, ou me comporter comme un amoureux trompé. Mais je n'étais pas son amoureux. Je ne me sentais pas non plus trahi.

« Alors, » dis-je avec un sourire. « On ne va plus manger de pizzas ? »

Il eut l'air soulagé :

« La pâte à pizza me donne mal au coeur, » répondit-il en me regardant comme si j'étais une portion pleine de fromage. « Mais je ne dirais pas non à un cinéma. »

« Pervers. »

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

* * *

« Lily ! » m'exclamai-je en l'embrassant.

Elle était belle. Je comprenais pourquoi James s'était pris de passion pour elle. Elle était toute vêtue de blanc, comme le veut la coutume pour les jeunes mariées. Son voile sans fioritures tranchait sur le roux enflammé de ses cheveux.

« Sirius ! » Elle me rendit mon accolade. « Tu t'amuses bien ? »

« Très. Tu devras me donner le numéro de tes demoiselles d'honneur, plus tard. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Toutes, » répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil. « Je n'ai pas encore décidé laquelle était la mieux. »

« Toujours le même, Black. »

« C'est mon instinct naturel, Evans. Je veux dire, Potter. » dis-je en riant. « Où est James ? »

« Là-bas » répondit-elle en montrant du doigt James qui dansait avec une femme extraordinairement laide. « Le pauvre. »

La réception du mariage ne fut pas différente de toutes les autres fêtes du monde. Des fleurs, de la boisson, de la nourriture, de la danse et d'étranges petites vieilles qui fourrent leur nez dans la vie privée d'autrui.

Je vins le sauver de sa dame, et je me rappelle parfaitement de l'odeur trop sucrée de son parfum. J'utilisai une excuse quelconque que j'ai oubliée depuis et traînai James jusqu'au cellier au fond de la cuisine.

« La vieille est au courant, » dit-il en retirant son costume. « J'espère que Lily ne le découvrira pas. »

« C'est vrai, » répondis-je. « Cela gâcherait une fête parfaite. »

Nous n'avions jamais respecté l'institution du mariage. Il aimait Lily. Je l'adorais aussi. Mais l'alchimie entre lui et moi était plus forte que la solennité du moment. Et le vin était était plus costaud que notre bon sens.

* * *

Quand Harry est né, James et moi avons pratiquement cessé d'aller au cinéma. Il s'occupait de son fils, et moi de mon filleul.

Quelques jours avant le cinquième anniversaire de Harry, James, Lily et moi préparions une grande fête costumée pour lui.

Et, ce jour-là, Lily sortit pour aller chercher la tenue de Harry. Elle avait une liste de magasins à visiter et de déguisements à se procurer. James et moi nous vîmes chargés de terminer la fabrication des décorations nécessaires à une fête magique enfantine.

Lui et moi étions seuls.

A l'instant où la voiture de Lily eut quittée l'allée, James saisit ma main et me tira jusqu'à la cuisine. Il m'adossa à la table avec un sourire, commença à déboutonner ma chemise et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Cornedrue ! Tu es devenu fou ? Elle peut rentrer d'un moment à l'autre ! »

« C'est vrai, » répondit-il sans cesser de déposer ses baisers. « Dans ce cas, il va falloir faire vite. »

« Tout à fait, » dis-je avant d'ouvrir sa chemise si violemment que j'arrachai plusieurs boutons. « Où est Harry ? »

« Chez Ron, » Il gémit en sentant mes doigts s'emparer de son pénis et le caresser à travers les vêtements. « Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

« Parfait. La dernière fois... » Je lui mordis l'épaule. « ... il m'a demandé pourquoi je marchais comme un canard. »

James s'écroula de rire, évidemment. Moi aussi j'aurais ri, à sa place. Mais je n'étais pas à sa place.

« Tu ris parce que ce n'était pas toi ! » dis-je d'un ton accusateur. « Il m'a fallu deux jours avant de remarcher droit ! »

James sourit en retirant son caleçon.

« Mais ça en valait la peine, non ? »

Je ne pus me retenir d'haleter en voyant James nu. Les ans semblaient vouloir l'ignorer. Il est vrai que mon corps était toujours bien plus beau que le sien, mais il avait quelque chose qui me faisait perdre la tête.

« Oui, » répondis-je en laissant ma main agir de son propre chef.

Nous ne fûmes pas rapides. Ni silencieux. N'importe lequel des voisins aurait pu nous entendre, ou Lily aurait pu revenir. Mais ça n'avait, tout simplement, aucune importance.

Lily ne nous surprit pas. Elle rentra bien plus tard, épuisée mais en possession du déguisement de sorcier que voulait absolument Harry.

Elle trouva étrange la façon de marcher qu'avait James, mais elle pensa probablement que c'était un jeu entre nous. Elle n'avait pas exactement tort.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous recommençâmes à fréquenter la pizzeria. Lily ne demanda jamais à nous accompagner. Elle comprenait que de grands amis ont besoin de ce genre de moments.

Je commençai également une relation amoureuse. Remus est un grand homme. Et je l'aime.

Mais je ne peux jamais me passer d'une bonne pizza.

**Fin**


End file.
